Pepper-mint
Pepper-mint |unlocked = Spending 100 Mints |flavor text = Pepper-mint likes heat. He's down with flames, he digs on fire, he's a total madman for oxidization and ignition. If he sees you rubbing two sticks together, he'll come over and ask about it. He can't help himself. }} Pepper-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It sets all the lanes on fire, dealing damage to zombies six times at level 1, and more times as it levels up, and it can boost Pepper-mint Family plants. Pepper-mint Family plants include: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Snapdragon *Torchwood Like other Power Mints, Pepper-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 6 seconds at level 1. Pepper-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. Origins Pepper-mint shares his name with a real-life plant; however, the word "pepper" (specifically, the chili pepper, a vegetable commonly depicted as hot/fiery) is emphasized, hence his appearance and ability. Strategies Pepper-mint's family contains a fairly high number of plants, so it's versatile. In addition, most of the plants in Pepper-mint's family deal high amounts of damage, so using Pepper-mint is ideal, as some of the plants deal monstrous amounts of damage when paired with him. For example, a boosted Lava Guava deals a massive 1200 damage per shot on eruption and 600 damage per shot on the lava tile, while other plants like Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult deal extremely high amounts of damage. It is a poor choice to use Pepper-mint against Imp Dragons, as the fire plants won't do any damage to the Imp Dragons, rendering them useless. It should also be noted that the Pepper-mint family lacks very much splash damage output, as Snapdragon has a limited range and Pepper-pult has a realativly slow recharge. Outside of this, Pepper-mint may seem like full-board Jalapeno, it will only do a total of 800 DPS in total at level 1, making the instant effect act more as a softener rather than an instant-kill, unlike Bombard-mint. It should also be kept in mind that Pepper-mint's boost will not activate until several seconds after it is plants. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Gallery pepperminthd.png|HD Pepper-mint PLANTPEPPERMINT 1536 00.png|Pepper-mint's sprites Pepper-mint New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Pepper-mint familyicon.png|Pepper-mint's family icon Introducing Pepper-mint.png|Pepper-mint in an ad Introducing Pepper-mint with Fire Plants.png|Pepper-mint in another ad Screenshot 2018-10-16-17-53-05-1-1.png|Pepper-mint in an ad on the main menu Screenshot 2018-08-29-22-14-19-1.png|Pepper Mint and its seed packets in the Store Pepper-mint Purchased.png|Purchased Screenshot 2018-10-16-18-00-48.png|Almanac entry (part 1) Screenshot 2018-10-16-18-00-54.png|Almanac entry (part 2) Screenshot 2018-10-16-18-00-56.png|Almanac entry (part 3) Pepper-mint Fire Attack.png|A lawn full of fire trails created by Pepper-mint Pepper-mint Appearing.jpg|Appearing Pepper-mint Disappearing.jpg|Disappearing Pepper-mint Gold Tile.jpg|Pepper-mint on a Gold Tile PeppermintEndlessZoneCard.jpg|Pepper-mint's Endless Zone card Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - PEPPER-MINT - Quest, Max level Quest (Ep.408)|By Trivia *Despite not being a fire plant, Ghost Pepper is in the Pepper-mint Family. This may be simply because she is a pepper. *His fire trails are similar to Jalapeno's fire trail. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Fire plants Category:Pepper-mint Family plants Category:Board-affecting plants